


Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss One Shot Requests!

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Literally anything lmao, M/M, i don’t know how to tag, requests open!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: So, I am opening one shot requests! Any ships, any scenarios, I’m good with whatever! Just leave it in the comments!
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1





	Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss One Shot Requests!

Hello, everyone! I needed ideas of things to write, so I decided to open requests for one shots! I’m fine with any ships and scenarios you want, just leave it in the comments below. Just a few small things:

1\. I do not write smut often, and am not particularly good at it. You can still request it, just....you have been warned.

2\. I’m open to writing for any ships, I’m just not as familiar with some as I am with others. and your requests don’t even have to be ship related! Literally anything is good.

3\. I swear I’ll get to everyone’s requests eventually, and this is pretty much open forever lmao. 

And that’s it! You can request all you want! Have fun!


End file.
